Hours Passing Like Minutes
by JordiiPordiiPuddinPie
Summary: After the joint practice with Samezuka Rin, who had seen Haru's true skill during the time trials, demands a rematch. That night, Haruka goes off to Samezuka Academy alone afterhours. He plans to just race Rin and let the winner be the winner and the loser be the loser, but his darn cold complicates things. Episode 3 is tweaked.
1. Rematch at Samezuka

Hey, guys! So I'm starting a multichapter Sharkbait fic, which is crazy because I'm starting one on Saturday, too, but I can't help it! Please note this is set after the joint practice in Episode 3, but some things may be changed. This'll probably be a two-shot. Thanks and please enjoy!

**Summary: **After the joint practice with Samezuka Rin, who had seen Haru's true skill during the time trials, demands a rematch. That night, Haruka goes off to Samezuka Academy alone afterhours. He plans to just race Rin and let the winner be the winner and the loser be the loser, but his darn cold complicates things.

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, _these characters, or any part of Episode 3!**

* * *

**[CHAPTER ONE: "REMATCH AT SAMEZUKA."]**

* * *

**New Message from: Rin.**  
_**"It's an hour til 9. Get your ass over here."**_

Haruka read the text message, blue eyes gazing dully at the blue, lit up screen of his cellphone. _Guess it's time to leave, then,_ The black-haired young man thought to himself, slipping his phone into his pocket as he rose from his bed. He was dressed in dry-washed jeans that neither clung to his form nor threatened to fall off his hips, a white tanktop with a blue jacket thrown on overtop of it, and a pair of red sneakers he hadn't had to wear since the last time he'd had gym. A small beaded bracelet dangled just loose enough not to be too tight off his wrist; it was something Nagisa had given him, apparently because he was sick. Haruka's eyebrows furrowed.

_Sick. I'm not that sick,_ He told himself, turning off his bedroom light as he left the room, heading downstairs. Why was everyone making such a big fuss over him? He just had a cold! Granted, he had been feeling a bit worse since their joint practice with Samezuka, but Haruka was chalking that up to nerves. The fact that he was going back to Samezuka Academy, this time alone and after hours, at that, were the reasons why he'd begun to feel hotter. That was why his hands had gotten a bit more shaky in the last few hours since the practice session with their rival school. That was all.

_I might get into trouble,_ Haruka thought as he left the house, locking the front door behind him. He turned towards the street, just about ready to step off the doorstep, when a breeze blew by that he found particularly cold. Haruka shivered a bit, pulling his jacket tighter around himself, and stalked off towards the train station, which was nearby, thankfully. _Has it always been this cold?_ The athlete wondered as he walked, opting to zip up his jacket before shoving his hands into his pockets to keep them warm. Maybe he should have grabbed a thicker jacket.

_Too late now,_ He told himself, heaving a sigh before pushing himself on, moving forward.

_**[[FLASHBACK MODE: ON.]]**_

It had all started just after their joint practice with Samezuka Academy. As everyone was packing up to leave, Rin had approached him, who he thought had left long before. "I saw all that, you bastard," Rin had said to him first and foremost; Haruka can remember how the words stung. "I knew you could do better than you did the other day. Meet me here tonight at nine; I want a rematch." Rin had stated; Haruka didn't know why he'd agreed, and so easily at that.

"Good, now gimme your number," He can remember thinking that Rin was being incredibly bossy, wondering if his pushiness was directed linked to his temper. "so that I can text you later. You're bound to forget." More words that Haru found hurt. Another demand he had agreed to with little-to-no resistance.

_**[[FLASHBACK MODE: OFF.]]**_

The reminiscent boy sighed.

So now here he was, taking a train ride to Samezuka, where he was going to hopefully be welcomed and greeted by Rin, if only so he didn't have to wander around aimlessly in the darkness of the school. If it came down to that, he'd probably end up being caught by someone and would get into trouble for the third time since Matsuoka Rin had made a reappearance in his life. He didn't want that.

When he arrived at Samezuka to find Rin waiting for him, arms crossed, his lips set in a hard, straight line, he found himself changing his mind. Maybe he would've done better being left to wander around the school by himself, even if it was unfamiliar territory.

"It's about time you got here," Rin said when he spotted Haruka, red eyes giving his ex-friend and teammate a once over. Then the purplette turned away, motioning for Haru to follow him. The Iwatobi swimmer did, falling into step just behind Rin, letting him lead them to their destination.

The pair walked in absolute silence, save for their footsteps on Samezuka's fancy, well-installed pathways. During their last three encounters — the one at their old swim club, another here at Samezuka after hours, then at their joint practice that afternoon — Rin had made it fairly clear that he was still angry at Haruka, upset with him. And Haru understood that.

He also understood that the aura radiating off of Rin now was different; much worse. It was dark, vengeful, warped. All those other times Haru had felt frustration and desperation pouring from the other male, but now he sensed Rin's hatred towards him, felt it to it's full extent. He hadn't realized it was at that level; that Rin's anger had dug that deep over the years. Haruka felt his stomach do a half somersault, a wave of nausea rolling through him. If Makoto were here, he'd swear it was from his cold and that the best thing for Haru to do would be to sit down for a moment, but Haru felt differently. He knew it was from anxiety; a feeling the stotic boy rarely ever knew.

_Speaking of my cold, though,_ The boy paused, wrinkling his nose up slightly as he felt a tickling sensation running through it. Haruka tried to hold it back, but he sneezed anyway, cringing. _I think I just popped my shoulder,_ The ill boy commented to himself, glancing forward to find Rin had either ignored his outburst or was too deep in thought to have heard. It could have been either. Haruka continued to follow in silence.

As soon as they reached Samezuka's indoor pool, Haruka was pleased to find that not only did the entire area smell like chlorine, but the bad vibes Rin had been giving off had also died down considerably. Haruka watched as the purple-haired swimmer walked forward, starting to take off his shirt. He followed suit, though he started with his pants out of habit. Before either knew it, they were both stripped down and geared up, each standing atop their own starting block.

_Is it chillier in here at night?_ Haruka found himself wondering. He sure that when he'd been waiting for his chance to swim in Samezuka's pool earlier in the day there hadn't been quite such a draft in the room. He had started to further ponder this when he heard Rin speak up, asking, "Ready?"

"Yeah," Haru replied with a nod, peering through his blue-tinted goggles at the water below as he bent down, touching the tips of his fingers to the starting block. "Ready..." He heard Rin begin. They wouldn't have a timekeeper this time around, but that was fine. They'd both know when the other had finished, whether it was before or after themselves. Haru braced himself, ready to fully submerge himself in the water; eager to feel the water's gentle caress. "You'd better give it your all," He heard Rin say in a warning tone. Then...

"Go!" Rin exclaimed and Haruka propelled himself forward, diving into the water that had been waiting patiently for him to return once more.

Rin's dive gave him the advantage. Haru heard his fellow athlete splash into the water at least a few inches ahead of him. That was okay. He could catch up; Rin wanted him to give it his all, so he would.

And he did. Haruka managed to catch up with Rin and stayed neck-and-neck with the other boy through the first two turns. He was happy to feel the water all around him, guiding him and caressing him, accepting him as he was. It felt warm sliding across his skin and Haruka wished he could stay there and swim forever. He'd already moved all thoughts of the race to the back-burner, so to speak. He just wanted to think about swimming; feel the water.

About halfway through said race, however, he was starting to forget about the water and how it made him feel, too. Actually, he was starting to wonder why the sensations the water and swimming brought to him were changing, straying from the norm. He was beginning to feel weak, like his arms and legs were very heavy, rather than weightless and feather-like like they normally did. His chest felt tight and his head hot. For a moment he worried that he was about to throw up.

_My... cold?_ Haruka pondered to himself, wincing as he came up for air, getting some of the water into his mouth with his abnormal amount of splashing. He caught a glimpse of Rin far ahead of him. He was going to beat him; Haruka wondered if he'd be satisfied with his victory this time. Probably not, with the way he was lagging behind.

_I told him I'd give him my best._ The blue-eyed swimmer reminded himself, conjuring up all his strength and willpower. Nevermind his cold and the affects it was beginning to have on him. He had hurt Rin once in the distant past, then again just a few days before. _I'm not doing that again,_ Haruka told himself, refusing to hurt the purplette a third time. He forced his head back into the match, demanding his arms and legs to work with him as he kicked through the water, slowly but surely catching up with Rin. He'd closed the gap a bit, at least.

Rin still beat him, though.

"Whoo!" The Samezuka swimmer cried out, giving a brief whistle as he grinned to himself, placing his hands onto the starting block and heaving his body out of the water. Rin turned and faced the water just as Haruka's hand hit the concrete wall of the pool. The Matsuoka boy smirked.

"You were giving it your all that time, I could feel it," Rin said as Haruka pulled off his goggles and cap, the taller of the two grinning from ear-to-ear. He watched as the other boy stared up at him, black locks drenched and pouring water down his face, looking up at him with a breathless expression. For once Haru restrained himself from shaking out his hair; he feared that if he did he might puke. Rin took his behavior differently.

_He's impressed, heh!_ Rin felt a very much welcomed warmth, a certain sensation of joy, form in his stomach, spreading through his body like a wildfire. In the pool, Haru sucked in a breath, preparing himself to use the last of his strength, before pulling himself up and out of the pool. He felt his other shoulder pop, hearing it this time. He took hold of one of the towels prepared for after the race, drying his hands before reaching into his jeans pocket for his phone.

_9:27,_ Haruka read the screen, beginning to feel a distant throbbing in his head now that he was out of the pool, wet and weak and the perfect target for the cool draft blowing through the area to penetrate. He started to dry himself off, feeling another wave of nausea running through him. He felt himself wanting to hurry up and leave so he could get back on the train and hopefully go home. He was done here.

Rin wasn't going to let him go so easily, though. The purplette stepped up behind Haruka and slapped him on the back. It took everything Haru had not to throw up right then and there.

"It's about fucking time you took me seriously," Rin said, still under the impression Haruka had really been striving to beat him in their race and had come up short for once. Haruka closed his eyes, taking a moment to steady himself, and shrugged to hopefully pacify his companion. Rin blinked down at the boy, then grinned once more, taking the movement as a sign of Haru being a sore loser.

"Hey, it's okay, Haru," Rin said, watching as the other boy slipped his phone back in his jeans pocket and picked up his clothes, taking the towel with him as he went to leave. Even though he was happy over his victory, something about Haru's back to him as the other boy walked away was unsettling. "We can have another rematch soon, if you want!" _Boy, isn't he chipper,_ Haruka thought bitterly, for once not caring to see Rin so happy. He felt bad and all of Rin's gloating and boasting was costing him time. He felt ready to drop to the floor.

And drop to the floor he did. The black-haired boy's kneecaps made a loud smacking noise as his legs gave way and Haru dropped down onto the cool tile of the swimming center. He then proceeded to lurch forward, hunching over like he was in pain. This caught Rin's attention in particular and he stopped grinning.

"Haru?" Rin called, his victory temporarily forgotten, as well as the anger he'd been feeling towards Haru the last few years. The purplette's voice was laced with the slightest hints of concern and he quickly moved to investigate Haru, wondering what was wrong. "You don't have to cry about it, you know," Rin said, taking a guess at what was wrong, thinking back to when he'd lost to Haru all those years ago, then it happened.

Just as the purplette reached the other boy's side, Haru threw up all over the tiled floor, making the worst noise Rin had ever heard a person make when getting sick. It took Rin by surprise and he felt a panicking sort of pitter patter flow into his chest, right into his heart as the muscle began to race, beating faster. Was Haru ill? Was he sick? Did he need help?

"Haru—?" The usually gruff and moody teenager began to say, ready to ask if Haru needed help, when the other boy started to fall forward. "Haru!" Rin exclaimed and lashed out, quickly catching Haru by the arm and jerking the black-haired boy back up into the position he had been in previously. By doing this he successfully saved Haru the humilitation and misfortunate and falling face-first into a puddle of his own vomit. The Iwatobi swimmer's stomach lurched again as he was quickly and carelessly jerked, which lead into Haru getting sick again. The boy emptied more of his stomach's contents onto the floor before falling sideways onto the tile. This time, Rin let him, too surprised and inwardly concerned to have thought about keeping the boy upright. At least Haru didn't fall into his puke.

"H-Hey," Rin stuttered, moving around the vomit to Haru's side once more. He crouched down, shaking Haru lightly. When he didn't get a response he felt the boy's head, finding he had a fever. "Shit," Rin cursed, turning on his knees and starting to grab for Haruka's clothes, bundling them up into a messy ball to help concentrate them. He got up, leaving Haru's side just long enough to grab his own things, then came back. The purplette bent back down, carefully picking Haru up bridal style, as there was no other way to successfully move the boy in this situation. He placed their things cradled against Haru's torso, glad it wasn't a lot of weight on the boy's stomach. The swimmer started to move towards the swimming center's doors, teeth clenched.

"Haru, you fucking bastard," Rin murmured under his breath.

_Don't you fucking do this to me._

**CHAPTER ONE: END.**

* * *

This was fun. No, really, this was fun. I'm looking forward to continuing this story. I hope you guys liked reading it as much as I liked writing it and make sure to look out for the next chapter in a few days! Bye now! -PuddinPie.


	2. To Reach You

Ugh— I'm so sorry, everyone. I promised to update, then took about a month and a half to do so. And on top of that, in my honest opinion, this is shitty. I'm sorry.

I'll have to see what kind of feedback this lame second chapter gets — if any — to judge how long I'll drag it out. We'll see.

Also, please note that the first half of this was actually written before we found out Rin and Nitori were roommates. Thanks.

**Summary: **—

**Warnings: **Bad language is heavy, especially towards the end. Rin-centric. Also, Rin is very mood-swingy. Also, some spoilers that I'm sure most know about.

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. _But it owns my heart.**

* * *

**[CHAPTER TWO: "TO REACH YOU."]**

* * *

_"Shit, shit, shit, shit..."_

Soft, hushed cursing could be heard as seventeen-year-old Matsuoka Rin pushed opened the door to his dorm, entering the dark room. The reddish-purple haired teenager kicked the door shut behind him again with minimial power before crossing the room, moving towards his bed. Once there, he took a moment to pause, looking between the top and bottom bunks that were his options.

_Damn, I'll have to lay him in mine. He'd be too hard to manage in the top bunk,_ Rin thought to himself, hissing in dissatisfaction before he carefully crouched down. The movement shifted Haru to be cradled against his chest, his face buried in the side of the taller teen's neck, and Rin found himself making a face. Haruka's face was _seriously freaking sweaty_. And hot. It was gross.

_Fuck, why me?_ Rin cursed his luck as he pulled back the covers on the bottom bunk. The swimmer shimmied closer to the bed on the soles of his feet, carefully lifting Haruka up a bit. He placed Haru on his back on the bed, removing the big wad of clothes he'd laid on the boy's upper half previously and chucking it off to the side somewhere, not caring where it landed. Rin pulled his blankets back overtop of Haru, covering the boy up to his shoulders, before he stood, red eyes glaring down at the ill athlete.

"I can't believe you were sick," Rin murmured quietly in the darkness, snarling as he whipped around on his heels, stalking off towards his bathroom. He flicked on the bathroom light, illuminating the pure white room, and crossed over the threshold, moving inside. The male strode over to the bathroom counter, crouching down and opening the cabinent underneath it. He could feel sheer anger and rage pulsing through his body as he fished around through the cabinent, looking for something he could use to catch any more vomit Haru happened to yuck up. It was hard, though, with the red stars flying across his vision. He couldn't _believe_ this.

"That's the third time you've cheated me, you bastard," Rin hissed as he yanked a small white tub out from under the bathroom sink, one he had never messed with before. It was just randomly placed inside the cabinent, by the looks of it. Regardless, it would do.

Standing back to his full height, Rin sat the white tub on the edge of the bathroom sink before going into the mirrored medicine cabinent located directly above said sink. He reached out, plucking a light blue rag out of the cabinent from a stack of many, and turned on the faucet, leaving the temperature dial right where it was, directly between hot and cold. He ran the rag under the faucet a few times before wringing it out and turning the water off. Shutting the medicine cabinent back, the Matsuoka male took a moment to stare at his reflection. Had his face always been so pale?

_It's his fault,_ The teenager thought to himself, scowling into the mirror before slinging the rag he'd just prepared into the white tub, picking said object up and exiting back out of the room. He left the light on.

Face scrunched up and contemplating whether Haru had been trying to make a fool out of him or had just been pitying him, Rin crouched down at the unconscious swimmer's bedside. He then lowered himself further, moving to sit on the floor, and crossed his legs Indian-style. The vengeful teen sat the white tub he'd brought with him beside him on the floor, reaching out and taking the wet rag he'd slung into it into his hands. He turned to Haru, lifting the rag.

Rin flinched. A distant but horribly clear memory flashed across his vision; a riverbank, Makoto's tears— Haru's lifeless form, save for his red cheeks and heavy breathing. Rin could remember peering past Makoto, trying to breathe deeply as said olive-haired preteen panicked, fearing for his best friend's life. He could remember the tight fist that clutched at his stomach and then aimed higher, tearing at his heart as he watched Haru's chest rise and fall. He'd had to make sure Haru's chest kept moving. Rising and falling; falling and rising.

Much like he was right then, in the present.

"Shit," Rin murmured quietly. _Relax, Rin— he's not gonna die,_ He told himself, leaning forward and carefully laying the wet rag across the passed out teenager's forehead. Pulling his arms back, Rin rested his hands in his lap and heaved a heavy sigh. _He wasn't going to then, either. We had everything under control,_ The teen told himself, pushing back the memory of how fearful he and Makoto had been, rejecting the feelings. He refused to admit to the true fear he'd felt that day — in those scary, agonizing moments — but that didn't stop his mind from wandering, his fears from his childhood seeping through the cracks in the wall he had tried to put up.

_What if he had died, though? Where would I be then?_ Rin wondered, frowning as he looked Haruka over once more, feeling a strange twisting in his gut at having to see the boy who had kept him so captivated during their childhood in such a state— weak and entirely dependent upon him and his decisions. It didn't feel right to see Haruka like this; he felt antsy and concerned, even though he didn't want to. He couldn't help it. "Tch," Rin inwardly scolded himself. _Shouldn't..._

_But I do. I don't remember ever seeing Haru like this, except that one stupid day._ Rin grunted, shutting his eyes as he scolded himself once more. He didn't _need_ to think about back then— he was_ supposed_ to be pissed off at Haru! _I am... but he's been my goal all along. How can I afford not to care?_ Rin opened his eyes, his red hues wandering back over to Haruka. The teenage boy's face softened as he let his thoughts wander.

_He was the one that distracted me from Dad's dream... I saw Haru swim for the time ever and had to swim with him— wanted to know what it was like and work to get myself up to his standards. And then I went off to Australia to become a stronger swimmer so I could become an Olympic swimmer one day— like Dad wanted to be. I wanted to come back and race Haru— to impress him by beating him in a race. But when I came back after the first year, I..._ Rin's thoughts trailed off and his face twisted into a look of pain.

_Not only did I lose, but I let him see me cry and I started focusing all my attention on Haru. Practicing to become better than Haru, working out every day to keep my body up to par with Haru's. I forgot about Dad's dream for those few years, mostly, and I really shouldn't have. Haru distracted me._ Rin forced his eyes open once more, looking at the old friend he'd made into a rival for himself.

_He became my goal. And I'm still not sure if I've caught up to him. I've been trying to reach him all these years, to get on his level— but in our first race he practically threw in the towel by letting me win and in tonight's he was sick. How am I supposed to know if I've caught up with him or not yet? How am I supposed to know that I've reached him?_

Without his consent, Rin's hand slowly creeped closer, his arm extending, stretching out to reach for Haru. And then the pads of his fingers were pressing against the sweaty, hot skin of Haruka's forearm and Rin blinked.

_Shit, he's burning,_ Rin noted, frowning as he allowed the palm of his hand to press into Haru's skin, feeling the warmth radiating off his rival. Rin looked over at the rag situated on Haruka's head, wondering just how much good it was doing, before he scowled. The cerise-haired teenager stood, taking the rag from Haru's head and deciding he'd re-wet it as he whirled around. Rin moved for the thermostat on the opposite side of the room, his fingers having just ghosted over the dial, turning it slightly to the left, when there was a grunt that was not one of his— for once.

Rin turned around and his hand clenched, curling into a fist as he fought off the urge to immediately tell Haruka to_ "lay the fuck back down."_ The boy was sitting up — or trying to, at least — and it was with a dazed look that Haru peered around the room, his hand coming up to his face and bracing itself against his head. What had happened?

_I remember swimming against Rin,_ Haru thought as his memories slowly came flowing back to him, taking their time in doing so. _Did he win?_ He wondered, not knowing just _how fast_ he could expect his answer.

"Wanted to make a fool of me again, didn'tcha? What— thought letting me win the first time wasn't enough?" Rin snarled from across the room, catching Haru's attention. The recently-awakened swimmer looked over at the angry teen, eyebrows slightly raised. _Did I let him win again?_ He wondered. _No, I'm sick. He's angry that I swam against him in such poor condition,_ Haru frowned, fighting off a wave of dizziness as he focused on Rin, who chucked the rag he'd been holding back across the small room at Haruka, letting it hit the boy in the shoulder. Haru stayed still, not sure what that was meant to do.

"Well?!" Rin snapped, teeth clenched. Haru looked on, eyeing the teenager, who practically growled, throwing his hands up. "I give up! You don't even fucking _care_ that you make me feel like a laughingstock, do you?!"

Rin clutched his hands into tight fists, storming over to the open and waiting bathroom door. He'd had enough of this— and Haru hadn't even been up two minutes. _He won't answer me, he just gives me that look. That stupid fucking look. I give up. I don't care. He can just get the hell out. I don't—_

"Wait," A small voice stopped Rin just as he reached the bathroom and the cerise-haired teen scowled, turning back towards Haru. "No, I'm not gonna wait! I'm gonna do what the fuck I want and get away from you! Shit— why the fuck did I even bring you here? I should've thrown you in the pool! See if you're such a_ great fucking swimmer then_!" Rin seethed and Haruka visably flinched. Rin sucked in a breath, trying to get some air back in his legs, and then pushed it back out forcefully, causing a slight pain in his chest. "Get your shit and get out. I don't want you here." Rin began to turn away.

"Wait, don't run off," Haruka called after Rin as the boy turned around, receiving a grunt and an angry, "What the fuck did I just say? Take your_ shit._ And _get out._ And I'm _not_ fucking running off."

"But you are," Haru mumbled, casting his blue gaze down and slowly taking the rag Rin had thrown at him in hand, holding it between his palms and running his fingers over the wet cloth. Rin scowled.

"So what if I fucking am? I'm grown, Haru— I can do whatever the fuck I want. What does it matter to you, anyway?" Rin questioned. Haru took in a small breath, shutting his eyes as his fingers clenched slightly.

"Because if you run off and leave me now... I still don't think I'll have the courage to follow."

A short silence fell between the two boys, Haruka sitting in his spot on Rin's bed and trying to stop his stomach from doing flips. Rin's face briefly went slack.

Rin raised his eyebrows, his left hand resting on the doorframe he stood under. _Still won't... have the courage to follow..._ His mind echoed the words, repeating them in his own voice. Rin slowly turned back towards Haru.

"I— _What?_" Rin murmured, not sure if he should continue into the bathroom and leave Haru to "get his shit and get out" as he'd so nicely been putting it or hear his rival out. Haruka sighed, contemplating everything.

_If I didn't have the strength or courage to follow after you then and I still don't have enough of either to follow you now, Rin— when will I?_

_When will I be able to catch back up to you and reach you— patch things up between us? What's stopping me now?_

**CHAPTER TWO: END.**

* * *

I'd usually put a legit little note down here talking about the chapter, but I'm so ashamed of this that it's not even funny. I'm sorry, guys.

Thanks to those who read and _please— _if this really disappointed you, go read Chapter 14 of TKS once it's up. I'm pretty sure it'll be a little better. I'm out.


End file.
